Peer Pressured
by WrittenChapters
Summary: During an annual sleepover with her best friends, Gabriella Montez gets peer pressured into going on a mission. A mission to break into Troy's Bedroom.


**Hi Guys. Before you read on, please note that this is my first ever writing piece for fanfiction. Also, there may be some mistakes and if you could let me know please do. I hope you guys like it. I would really appreciate _constructive criticism._**

* * *

><p>Summer vacation officially started for Gabriella Montez. Final exams were turned in and the last bell of the school year rang just an hour ago. Now, it was time to have the annual end of the year sleepover with her best girlfriends.<p>

Katy Perry blasted from the speakers as Gabriella sped through the neighborhood streets to get to her house. The top of her black Mercedez was down, allowing the wind to blow through her wavy brown hair. A giggle escaped her as she listened to her best friends sing the lyrics to the infamous song 'Last Friday Night'. A jam session was a normal sight to see every time Gabriella and her friends rode together. She looked back just in time to see Sharpay using her iphone as a mock microphone, Kelsey pretending to have a drum set in front of her, and Taylor playing air guitar. Gabriella snapped her head back to the road in front of her with a sparkle in her eye. She had a feeling that this would be the best summer yet. "Last Friday night, yeah we danced on tabletops and we took too many shots, think we kissed but I forgot!" Gabriella sang along, excited to get the summer started.

It wasn't long before they pulled up to the gate of the Montez Household or what her friends would call an estate. Gabriella lived in a gated community in Albuquerque, New Mexico with her parents Maria and Anthony and her younger sister, Sophia. Their house was a two story, single family house with a basement. With a push of a button, she opened up the gates and drove up the driveway. They all piled out of the car and stomped up the stairs to go to Gabriella's room.

Gabriella opened the white doors to her room and walked straight to her iHome, turning the dial to 99.5 the radio station. Sharpay jumped onto the bed, "So, Gabs, what should we do first?"

Gazing out the window, Gabriella's eyes went straight to the glistening pool, which looked inviting with the sun out and bright. "I feel like cooling off. Are you guys up to using the pool?" asked Gabriella.

"Yes!" the girls shouted simultaneously, jumping to their feet and grabbing their overnight bags which held their bikinis, to race to get the bathroom first.

"You guys do know that there's more than one bathroom in this house, right?" shouted Gabriella, who walked into her closet to put on a bikini.

One by one, the girl took turns using Gabriella's bathroom. Of course, Sharpay came out wearing a white sparkly bikini with a pink trim, while Kelsey put on her green and black polka dotted tankini, and Taylor wore her stripped purple bikini. When they finished up, they each occupied a bean bag and grabbed a magazine from Gabriella's collection. Just as they were about to flip to the first page, a panicked Gabriella appeared from the closet holding about five pairs of bikinis, "I have no idea what to wear."

"Gabs, chill. We'll help, plus, why does it matter so much?" reassured Taylor.

"Yeah Gabs, do you have a hot neighbor you're trying to impress?" piped Sharpay, who wiggled her eyebrows in a suggestive manner. All three girls stared at Gabriella who went back to picking out a bikini, hoping that her friends would drop the subject.

"Aha! There is! Spill Gabs!" pointed Kelsi, who along with the girls started jumping up and down, high pitched squeals emitting from their mouths. Gabriella was hoping that her blush would cooperate with her, but it went against her wish and made an appearance. So far, she had been doing a great job at keeping her feelings well hidden from her friends about her hot new neighbor…or so she thought. With a deep breath, Gabriella sucked in her pride and looked her friends in the eyes.

"I may have someone in mind," she said, hoping that her answer satisfied her friends. Gabriella wasn't a big fan of sharing details about her so called love life. In all 17 years of her life, she has never openly shared information about her crush, much less their name. The only time she's ever spilled the beans about her crush was when she was forced against her will or when she was dared to do it, especially since Gabriella never turns down a dare. By the looks given by her friends, she knew that this would be another time where her friends would force the information out of her.

"You might as well tell us now since we're not going to stop bothering you about it," informed Sharpay while handing Gabriella a tiny black bikini, with Taylor and Kelsey nodding their heads in agreement.

Putting on the bikini, Gabriella checked herself twice in the mirror before leading the girls down into her massive backyard. Heading straight for the pool chairs, Kelsi laid down to work on her tan while Gabriella sat poolside with her feet dipped into the pool. She watched as Taylor and Sharpay squealed and jumped in. Their heads popped up and propped themselves up on the side wall next to Gabriella, waiting for her to tell them all about her secret crush. She took one look at her best friends and rolled her eyes before saying, "ugh, fine. You guys wanna know so badly? I'll tell you, but you have to keep this to yourselves."

Before continuing on, Gabriella scanned her backyard to see if there was an unwanted audience. Satisfied that the four of them were the only ones within ear shot she revealed, "It's Troy, okay. He just moved next door last week."

"Shut up. Shut up, shut up! Troy is your secret crush!" screamed Sharpay, who was next to a gapping Taylor.

Troy Bolton was East High's king. He basically ruled the school the moment he walked into the building in freshman year. He was jaw-dropping hot with his striking blue eyes, tousled brown hair, and a killer smile. Sports were his thing. He was a member of the basketball team and the captain of the hockey team. He was loved by everyone, especially Gabriella who had several classes with him including gym, calculus, and chemistry. Gabriella wouldn't call their relationship friends, but more like acquaintances. They talked, but only when necessary for school. Now that he was her next door neighbor, Gabriella wanted to change that status and be at least friends, but she doesn't have the guts to do it. Maybe with the help of her friends it would happen.

"Would you keep it down? The whole world probably knows now since you're screaming it," Gabriella said.

"Sorry, my bad. You know we won't tell anyone," said Sharpay who looked at her sheepishly.

"So what are you gonna do about it?" asked Taylor.

"What do you mean, what am I gonna do about it? I'm not going to do anything. I'm just going to admire him from afar," said Gabriella with a laugh.

"You have to do something Gabs. We're going to be seniors next year. Imagine going back with a boyfriend like Troy. Do something, at least talk to him outside of school," said Sharpay.

"Ehh, I don't know. It might get awkward," She replied with a sigh. Gabriella was the type of girl who kept to herself when it comes to socializing with guys. She was awkward and clumsy around them, something that embarrasses her. It's something that she has always wanted to work on, but just doesn't get around to doing it. That, and she just doesn't have the guts to go up to a guy and tell them how she really feels.

"I have a great idea that should loosen you up a bit Gabs," piped Kelsi from her pool chair. All three girls whipped their heads to look at Kelsi, who had a mischievous smile on her face. "I dare you to sneak into Troy's house and steal a pair of his boxers."

"WHAT?" Gabriella screamed. Her eyes were bugging out of her face. Kelsi's proposition shocked her to the point where she almost fell into the pool. She was breathing faster, her face getting red. She knew she couldn't back out, no matter how stupid the idea was. She never backs out of a dare. Gabriella went into a deep thought…_I can't believe I'm thinking about doing this…snap out of it Gabriella, you have to do it. You never turn down a dare…_

Meanwhile, Taylor could not stop laughing because she knew that Gabriella was thinking about doing it. Sharpay was smilling so big, she looked like a clown ready to explode, "I think it's a great idea! You're doing it tonight Gabs."

Gabriella looked at her three friends. She could not believe she was going to agree to this dare. "Fine, but on one condition. You guys have to come with me," she said reluctantly.

Sharpay and Taylor squealed while Kelsi said, "Oh, this is going to be good." _This is going to be a long night_, thought Gabriella, who forced a smile to her friends.

* * *

><p>It was 9:00 pm. The girls were in Gabriella's room getting ready by decking themselves in black gear. Sharpay was going around the room putting war paint underneath everyone's eyes. Gabriella was the last to get ready, hoping that pretending to fix her outfit would stall the inevitable catastrophe that was going to take place in the Bolton household. <em>Suck it in Gabriella, you will do this.<em>

The street was eerily quiet. The only sounds were the girls footsteps rustling through the grass. Just a couple of street lights were shinning, giving the girls just enough darkness to blend in with their surroundings. Gabriella led the girls through her front door. They sped walked to her mailbox where she poked her head out to see if the coast was clear. She scanned the street and after making sure that the coast was clear, she redirected her attention to the Bolton household where she looked for signs of Troy. She couldn't see Troy's car, a black Audi, which gave her the impression that everything was good to go. They crawled through the little area of grass between the sides of the two houses before Gabriella stopped abruptly upon seeing several lights turned on in the first floor of the Bolton house.

"Okay, someone's home so we gotta do this quick," whispered Gabriella, " I'll climb over first and give the signal." The girls nodded their heads as they watched Gabriella climb over the tall fence. Once both of her feet were on the ground, they let out sighs of relief. Gabriella tip toed across the side of the house, popping her head up to peak through the windows every once in a while. She saw Troy's parents and younger brother, Andrew, in the living room and kitchen. With her back against the wall, she looked up and saw that she was underneath the balcony of Troy's room. Looking back at her friends, she gave them the signal. Together, they climbed over the fence and crawled to where Gabriella was at.

"Taylor and Kelsi, you guys be the lookouts. If you see anyone go upstairs or if you see Troy get home, text me as a warning. Sharpay, you're coming up with me," Gabriella whispered the instructions to her best friends. Sharpay, the most excited of the group started for the tree, Gabriella right behind her.

"Good luck guys! And have fun Gabriella," whisper-yelled Kelsi while Taylor gave a thumbs up of reassurance. _Have fun my ass, this is going to end up a disaster. _Gabriella rolled her eyes and proceeded to climb the tree. Upon reaching the top of the tree, Sharpay climbed over the balcony railings and helped Gabriella onto the balcony. Sharpay ran to the right side of the sliding doors while Gabriella stayed to the left. They both looked in to make sure the room was empty.

"It's clear. Go ahead Gabriella, I'll wait out here," said Sharpay. After seeing the reassuring smile on her friend's face, Gabriella easily opened up the door to Troy's room.

Gabriella was transfixed. Troy's room was everything she imagined it would be. She looked around in amazement. His room was huge, the same size as her own room with his bed in the middle. Clothes littered the floor, posters of basketball and hockey stars covered the walls, and his trophies were showcased all around the room. Gabriella walked everywhere, touching the surfaces of his furniture. Every little detail of his room captivated her. She noticed the smallest things, like how his basketball gear was just dumped in the corner, and how he had a dvd collection arranged in alphabetical order. She was broken out of her spell by Sharpay's voice, "Snap out of it Gabriella and just get what you need."

Taking a deep breath, Gabriella started for Troy's walk in closet. She was already half way in and shut the door, leaving just a tiny opening when Sharpay yelled warnings…too bad Gabriella didn't hear them.

Gabriella's eyes locked in on his chest drawers. Each step she took, her breathing sped up. With all her courage, she opened up the the top drawer, revealing stacks of boxers. Reaching out with shaking hands, she grabbed the first one which was a black and red stripped pair. She held it out, inspecting it, when she heard a booming voice that was all too familiar. "I'm just gonna change and then I'll come down for dinner, mom." Panic filled Gabriella. She was starting to sweat, her palms were turning warm and she could feel a blush creeping up her cheeks. It was Troy.

His footsteps got louder every second. She heard the door to his room open with a squeak. Her head franticly looked around his closet looking for a place to hide. She spotted his hamper and sped over to it. Quickly, she opened it up and jumped inside along with the boxers, thanking god that she had a small frame, allowing her to fit into the cramped space. Just as she closed the hamper, her phone vibrated, signaling a new text message, at the same time the door to the closet opened. She opened up her phone reading the text and cursing her friends for daring her do such a stupid thing. **Gabs, get out of there. Troy's home!** it read. Gabriella rolled her eyes while shaking her head, _thanks for the late warning guys._

She stilled when she heard Troy rummaging through his drawers. The sound of a zipper caused her eyes to widen. She closed her eyes, praying that he would just leave and go downstairs, but it seemed fate was against her. His footsteps were getting stronger and Gabriella felt the hamper cover move slowly. _Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Kill me now. Shoot me. This cannot be happening._

* * *

><p>Hockey practice was torture. Troy's coach made them do skating drills for half of practice. All Troy wanted to do was get comfortable clothes, eat some food, and go to sleep. He walked up the stairs of his house, stepping into his room. "Damn, I really need to clean," said Troy, who kicked some dirty clothes to the side and dumped his hockey gear in the corner, along with all his basketball equipment.<p>

He took off his shirt while he walked to his closet. He noticed his top drawer was open, but thought nothing of it . He zipped down his jeans and walked over to his hamper. With all his dirty clothes gathered in his left hand, he opened up his hamper to dump them in when he came across a big surprise.

"Gabriella….ummm..What are you doing in my hamper?" asked Troy slowly. He looked down to see Gabriella with her eyes closed. She took a deep breath and looked up at him with her shinny brown eyes.

"Uhh, hi Troy…how are you?" asked Gabriella, who was as red as a tomato.

Troy Bolton could not believe it. It's not that he wasn't happy to see Gabriella, his crush, but he was not expecting to find her in his hamper. "I'm good, but what are you doing? And why are you holding my boxers?" he pointed out.

Gabriella looked down to see that she was gripping his boxers tightly. "uhh…I…um…I'm…sorry..I just.." stammered Gabriella.

"Maybe you should get out of my hamper for now. Wouldn't want you to smell of dirty clothes," Troy interrupted her.

"Umm, yeah, that would be great, but do you think you could help me," she asked sheepishly. With a laugh, Troy carried a shocked and embarrassed Gabriella out of the hamper and to the ground.

"So, not be pushy, but do you think you could answer my question now."

"Listen Troy, I'm really sorry. You must be so mad at me…and creeped out. I wasn't gonna kill you in your sleep or anything. I was just dared to break into your house and steal a pair of your boxers because they said I needed to loosen up and they thought this would get me to talk to you because I liked you. I just couldn't turn it down because I never turn down a dare and I'm rambling right now, aren't I? So yeah, I'm really sorry, you must think I'm a creeper right now, so I'm just gonna go. Here's your boxer by the way," rambled Gabriella in one breath, who turned to leave a frozen and silent Troy.

Troy stood, unmoving, staring at the spot Gabriella used to occupy and absorbing everything Gabriella just said. He couldn't believe that Gabriella liked him back and that she was going to steal his underwear for a dare. She sure was something else.

He was broken out of his reverie by the sound of a door opening and Gabriella sniffling. After getting over the shock of what Gabriella told him, he ran after her. "Gabriella, wait! Don't go!" he said as he grabbed her arm. "I'm not mad and please don't cry. I think it's pretty funny actually."

She turned to look back at Troy with a shocked look as he still held her hand. "I'm really sorry Troy. I probably ruined your night."

"You didn't. You actually made my night. Don't even worry about it, plus you kinda taught me something."

"What?"

"I learned that you like me back," he said with a laugh.

Gabriella laughed quietly, her blush appearing again. "Yeah, that's embarrassing. I can't believe I told you."

"No it's not. I'm actually glad. Now I can tell you that I like you without being rejected."

"Oh, wow. Well...um, I like you too Troy," Gabriella said with a smile. "But I'm gonna go, so goodnight."

"Okay, Goodnight, and I'll come over tomorrow so we can talk."

"Sure, Bye Troy," said Gabriella as she turned to climb down the tree.

Troy watched as she walked across his backyard and start to climb his fence, when she turned to wave bye. He waved back and with a booming voice, he said, "Hey Gabriella, I forgot to tell you something…"

"What?" she yelled back.

"I dare you to go on a date with me."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it. My first ever oneshot. Please let me know what you thought. <strong>

**Oh, and if people were confused, the words in italics are what the Characters are thinking.**


End file.
